Cummunism
A political ideology that states that everyone gets the cummies; however, this creates much instability, leading to many cummie lines. Cummunism was thought to have dissipated after the Cold Whore and the fall of the Berlin Balls, but it is still practiced by Kat, as she greatly desires Curio's cummies. Anarcho-Cummunism Anarcho-Cummunism is much the same as regular cummunism, but the cummies are shot wherever the cummer damn well pleases. This is the form of cummunism practuced by Curio; it is looked down upon by other cummunists, objectitits, democraps, repisslicans, cumservatives, and labiarals. The Cold Whore After the Naughtzies were defeated at the Battle of Groiningen, the Ballied Forces split up Spermany into two halves, one of which were for the Cummunist UPISSR. The Cumminsts and the Amerdeicans eventually started fighting over who got their cummies, and the Cold Whore was on. The Cummunists and Amerdeicans did their best to get allies into their "spheres" of influence to help do the cumming for them, called proxy wanking. Despite the name Cold Whore suggesting that were no wank-offs to be had, there were actually several. The first wank-off was in Kumrea. Though the Amerdeicans initially had the upper handjob, Mao Zedong was worried about his own country being attacked, and sent three million soldiers to drown the Amerdeicans in attack cummies. Eventually, there was a tie, and Kumrea was was divided between the Cummunist north and the Castingalist south. The next wank-off was in Feetnam, where the Feet Cong and the North Feetnamese Army fought the Amerdeicans, Ausphyxialians, Frenchcannons, and others. Though the Amerdeicans had won two World Whores in a row, they were no match for the Feet Cong, who were experts at wanking in the jungle and laying booby traps. The Feet Cong lived in underground tunnels called spider holes. These spider holes are very small and tight, but the Feet Cong were proficient at squeezing and digging into tight spaces. There was also horror stories about how the Feet Cong would put Amerdeicans in cages for their brutal BDSM conventions. Despite their best efforts, the Amerdeicans lost the wank-off. After a few more decades of whoring, the UPISSR collapsed under the weight of Amerdeican attack cummies and their own inability to cum anymore. This was the more or less official end of the Cold Whore, though Vlad Main believes that the continued proxy wanking of Bumrushia (the main country of the UPISSR) indicates that the Cold Whore never ended. At least in spirit. Dick in a bag.JPG|Amerdeican soldier carrying a bag of D4 explosives in Kumrea (1953, colorized) Ass Burger Syndrome.JPG|An Amerdeican war veteran, diagnosed with Assburger's Syndrome after the failed Food Porn Initiative (1971) Arcachamp.jpg|Artist Pockyrumz's recreation of a member of the Siberian K9 unit. Thigh Highs.JPG|Soldiers often wore thigh-highs to prevent drenchfoot, where attack cummies would eventually crust around a soldier's feet and shins. (1961, colorized) Suggestive Ahri.JPG|An artist's rendition of a Kumrean assassin fighting for the Cummunists. IMG 8077.JPG|A Japanese BDSM interrogation room. (1944, colorized) IMG 8080.JPG|An Amerdeican soldier in a Japanese BDSM interrogation room (1944, colorized) Category:Memes Category:Plot Devices